Dreamjuice
by maishtaed
Summary: Eliza is haunted by a strange dream of a man and her death. Being a Police Officer death dream can be common, but strange thing start to happen and wonder if it was really a dream. Who is that man in her dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Legal Disclaimer: Beetlejuice, Lydia and any other character of Beetlejuice the movie or the TV cartoons are of Tim Burton. I do not receive any money and have the right over the character. Just someone who is letting imagination run loose. **

**This is a work in progress and can go anywhere from here. Please be kind on the reviews and comments for is the first time daring to publish anything.**

* * *

I see this man in my dreams, his sandy blond hair in short spike style, green glowing eyes and very pale skin. The body, so muscular, that hide behind that clothes; a white and black robe of some kind and black boots. He is coming toward me, running actually, his face tells me that I'm in danger, but I can't control my body, feel like I can see him in pain but I have not ability to move. I want to touch his face filled with tears, but I feel numbness like my soul leaving. I look down, BLOOD coming from my chest, a stab right in the heart. A dark cloud in getting in top of me and this man can't get to me, I'm dying. Then I see nothing and only darkness is my companion.

* * *

I woke at the sound of the alarm it's 1 am, time to take my baby sister to work, she work at a fast food that is open 24 hours, and she work to take care of her children. Children that decided to have young by a good-for-nothing man, that later left her alone. But I can't judge her so harshly, because she at least experience love of a man, believe in him. She knew that needed help and came to me. I still thinking of that dream, but by now I forgot even how the man looked like. Many people in my profession would say that have those death dream. So I try to shake it off and continue with my daily task.

- Eliza. Are you okay, you know helping me and taking me and the kids in your home?

- Gena of course its okay. Your my sister, Danny and Jackie my nephews, I can't leave you in the streets and I know that it's for a while until your get back on your feet. No pressure, no hurries, and beside have been 3 years since the last time we saw each other.

- I know that if I would have gone to Mom and Dad's, probably. . .

- They would have help you, Gena, they're our parents and they taught us to always stick together and help.

- But remember before I left with Jeff all those thing they told me. About not going to "be there" for me and help me.

- They told you those thing because they were hurt at the moment. You were only 17 when you got pregnant and they felt you broke their trust. But time heal and they aren't mad at you.

My parents as any Italian descendant family, are very proud and have high hope of achievements for their children. A teenager pregnancy, is not easily looked. But they are good, caring and responsable parents. I know that they were looking for Gena to finish school and go to college, but she choose another path. I did what they wanted me to do, I finish school in honor roll, went to college and study criminal justice, now I have a stable job in the Police Department as an Officer, and waiting for the exam to apply for detective.

The job have its risk and I have proven that I'm not just another pretty face everyday. But I earn enough respect with my co-workers and I like taking care of my nephews until I pick up my sister again so I can go to work at 7am until 7pm. After work would go to the gym for a couple of hour exercise and then go home tire and depending of the day and my sister schedule, maybe take my sister to work for the overnight shift. I know that she's taking the overnight so she could be during the day at home with the kids. But at least I work 4 day/ 12 hours shift so I have 3 days off, be home and relax a little.

But to think of all that, I feel content but not happy. I have a house, money and the car that I wanted and I see my sister fighting to raise small children, but they are her happiness. Many would think that she's foolish, that gave her future away and now she have to work in a deadend job. I see her as lucky. She have two sons that love her and she's a good mother and know that those small children would grow up adoring her for her sacrifice and love toward them. Who I have when I grow old? I'm not married, don't have a child and up until now realize how lonely this house was. Now is filled with laughter, noise and messes that Danny and Jackie leave everywhere.

* * *

IT'S HER! After all this time. Her olive fair skin, cooper brown medium long hair, dark brown eyes and a body structure is not skinny, she have her curves, with such beauty. Leaving the house with a uniform, that doesn't make her justice to her body. I always knew that she was the caring type and having that job wouldn't have surprise me at all. She was a guardian back then and is one now. Like a Amazonian warrior she was, with an ability in the combat and her favorite weapon was the sword. Have been 25 years since the last time I saw her, the day that she died and I have looked for her in the Netherworld and Earth ever since, Juno even tried to get information of her, only to receive the reply of the high up there, "that she's not there," and when I give up hope and start to try to move on and maybe find another love interest, there she was leaving a scene of a crime with a suspect arrested. I wasn't involve in the incident but the police siren and the light caught my attention, and what fate make me find her, just like that.

They always warned me that if she was resurrected, she mostly would have memory of me and her precious life. That maybe she would died like any other human and that maybe by the time I find her, she could have a family of her own. I wonder if those children that live in her house is her. Did she got married? Have a husband? Those questions would be murder for me if I wasn't dead already. See her with another man and have children, simply can not bear. Who is the other woman who live in the house, she look like have some family resembles, can be a family member? What is her name now? I see that last name written in the mailbox, Mossi, but not a name.

What should I do? Go to her and then. . . What do I say? HI! You may not remember me now, but 25 years ago your were my wife and you were killed in a fight to defend Earth from demons. Yeah, right, and she will believe me just like that. Think Ben, think! You're the son of the Ghost with the Most, you have the juice power and can come up with something.

The only think that I can do by now is watch her and ride in the sea of the memories that I have of the time I first met her.


	2. Chapter 2

30 Years Ago

Anabella was walking in the city, is rare that Ireth and Eloril let her go without Drakken or Levar. She know her frailty, but they should have more faith in her abilities. Beside they trained her, Ireth in the history of the human, the elves and the mysteries of the realm. Ireth an Eloril are elves that were in entrusted the care of her by her mother. Her mother, Gabriella, one of the important people in her life and she doesn't know nothing about her. She even took to the grave the identity of her father, she only knew for Ireth account that she was one of the few humans that lived in the Avalon territory and that she died giving birth to her.

Suddenly sees in an alley a gate that says "Netherworld," the curiosity of going to such a place overcame her, that she know that is the land of the dead. She venture and see the building all distortionated, some about to fall and creatures that habit this place, the skeleton, monsters and people who by looking at them know the way that they died. To be place full of dead people is very colorful. She was on the edge of a cliff, taking advantage of the view of this city. Wondering if the day that she died how she would look like and how she would die. That feeling of mortality was uneasy but she have to remember that her godparents were elves that aging for them was very slow and Levar and Drakken have their couple of centuries on the belt.

Suddenly a guy bump into her and they fell down the cliff. The guy was running away from some people, have badges and same blue uniform, an authority of this place she presume. What could he have done to be chase like that? Did he steal or killed someone? Kill? In the land of the dead is impossible to kill someone who is already dead.

Anabel was trying to get up and she was held by the guards, as she was protesting of that unjust arrest, the guy came back and knock off the guard that was holding her down, grab her hand. She punch a third guard that came down that was behind that guy. "Come with me!" tell her and she comply, even against her better judgment. They ran until they got to a house that have a huge neon sign that read "BJ! Roadhouse"

"What just happened back there?" as she is trying to caught her breath.

"Well, a prank that went bad." Ben said it with a smear in the face.

"Wait! You're trying to tell me, that you where chase down and I got involve in a fight with the authority because of a prank."

"But should have seen the face of Mayor Maynot, when the sandworm came out of his ceremonial cake." laughing at the thought of the Mayor screaming and running away from the sandworm.

"Sandworm? So all this for simply a worm in a cake."

"Your not from around here, right? You have no idea that sandworm are huge ghost eating creatures."

"Sorry to be out of information over the sandworm, but I think that information is not available in the turist center of this place." Anabella can be sarcatic, when the ocassion calls for it and a ghost getting her in trouble for a stupid prank can be one of them.

" By the way my name is Ben Juice."

"Anabella."

A ghost that look like Ben came toward them, and next to him is a pale skin, with raven dark hair woman, both in pajama, by the face expression look mad.

"What did you do this time, Ben? I have the Mayor Maynot calling and screaming hysterical about of sending ya to the dungeons." The woman with her hand folded in her chest and looking at her son, his in a age that have to much energy and nothing to do in this place.

"Babes, take it easy on the kid, he was having fun. Mayor Maynot is a stuck up sap that was begging to be prank. Remember all the prank that I used to pull on him."

"Beej, stop encouraging him, your supposed to be the father." Lydia thinking that he was impossible at the moment of being the parental figure.

"Mom, Dad! Is nothing really? I thought I planted a rotten egg in the ceremonial cake and I didn't knew that was really a sandworm egg and it hatch. That's all." Ben told them in a way to try to explain the event that took place.

"Sandworm, you know I hate sandworm." Beetlejuice screech at the simple mention of that word.

"Now we could be in red alert until they find and deal with the baby sandworm and hopefully the mother didn't come looking for the egg." Lydia start to say to her son. She normally would be more lenient to those type of thing, but she need to teach Ben some responsibilities. Something that is not easy having a husband as the King of Prankter and a mentally a kid himself.

Seeing that family moment, make Anabella realize that Ireth and Eloril would have their field day on her because she left the place that she was supposed to be and now she got lost in the Netherworld, need help getting to the gate, only hope that she be back in time so they don't notice her absence.

"Excuse me." Trying to break this tense moment, that by the look in Ben face was embarassed. "Hi, sorry to interrupt this moment, but I need to find my way back."

"Ben, who is she?" Ask Lydia

"This is Anabella, and is someone who I crash into while running away from the NPD (Netherworld Police Department). They were arresting her and needed my help."

"Where are you from?" Beetlejuice looking at her. Her clothing is not from the human world and either from the Netherworld, she's not dead. She's dress with a long green leaf design in the sides and her hair fix with flowers.

"I live with my godparents and friend in the city of Avalon." She reply to the question, knowing that is their house and need to know about the stranger that is in there.

"Well, help her go back to her place and come back, we have still much to talk about."

"Yes, mother."

They move in the darkness of the Netheworld street toward the destination. Hoping that the police don't catch them. Anabella has been very quiet in the process, trying to keep vigilant of her whereabout and thinking that she have been in here for 2 hours and by now Levar and Drakken would be looking for her in the city of Avalon and probably finding out that she's not there. _Oh, man I'm in deep one_.

* * *

Present

Ben look at the police department building and wonder the best way to aproach her. After a while he thought of a thig, it may be crazy, but when his idea weren't. He juice himself a black jeans, white shirt and running sneakers, also juice some bogus papers and walk to the place.

"Yes, I'm here to apply for the Police Officer examination."


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza have been a very social person but always keep her distance. Can be easy to assume that a young and beautiful woman are weak and girly like, but she can get on a fight with anyone as any other policemen. By now she have worked in the traffic department for 5 years, at the beginning wasn't easy living in the a small city in the north of Oklahoma, with southern full of "macho" attitude, slowly she have earn the respect and equal treatment of the other officers. She knew that their way toward her wasn't ill-intention simply old traditional raising mentality. Today was a busy day, was the first day of the season of the exams and police try-out. She was going to deal with new and potential police officer that would try to make their moves on her and act all buff. Yeah, there would be some female, but mostly young men, fresh out of high school and energetics. Those could be the most problematic to deal with. Since they would tent to act like they owned the place.

"So, Mossi, at what time do I pick you up?" Officer Doyle talked with a smirk in the face as Eliza and him start getting into the patrol vehicle. She on the drver side, it was her turn to drive, it help to make sure that he didn't have the control of the partner situation. To make him know that she can be as dominant and have the wheel of the job as he was, now he was the one writting the papers. He wasn't bad-looking, make you think of Mel Gibson character of Lethal Weapon, but without the charm and suicidal thought.

"When the expression "when pigs fly" became literal, Officer Doyle." Eliza responded back. He may be a competent officer and handsome there's no denial, but also have a fame of enchanting women, having what he want and later leave. So far he have gone involve with some of the female staff and some female officers that work at the precinct, some afterward transfer or quit.

"But we work wonderful together, I imagine how wonderful we would be in somewhere else." Making his advances more obvious.

"Sexual comment in work hour ain't gonna help you, if haven't in this last 2 years it mean is not gonna happen now. We work well together because we're nothing in the personal level, just accept that I'm not into you as every other day and do our work." She sound so cold, but that's the intention. She doesn't care that he think of her as an ice queen or lesbian, it was that she doesn't think of getting involve with anyone.

As she was growing up, many have invited to dates and in some occasion have accepted, but didn't go anywhere serious with any of them. One moment she even question if she was lesbian, but she didn't find any women sexually attractive. She accept the explanation of her mother gave to other people who question why her oldest isn't married yet or have at least a boyfriend, that she "haven't found the one yet" or too busy with work." She even felt that her ideal man wasn't even there.

After that early morning attempted flirting, the day went smoothly. Stop some speeders and people who make some routine traffic violation, minor stuff, and as the day worn off and the end of the shift was near. They came back to the precinct, saw this man at the entrance, looked like he was waiting for someone. He had short blond hair and sunglasses, that caught her attention, since at this hour was about to sunset, but she was already tire and decided today was going to be a family night. As she went to the locker room and called her sister to get all ready to take them to eat outside.

"Mossi, come here." Captain Rivera called.

"Yes, Captain?" Eliza respond at this heavy-set man, that have many years of services at this place.

"You saw the guy outside?" he didn't wait for her answer, "well, I need you to give him the physical examination tomorrow and any other that are on this list schedule for written exam and physical. Okay?"

"What happened to Officer Quinn?" Is an uncommon to ask, she know that she's one of the best in the time of the training course and even have help some of the other officer in their training. But that to be the examiner as odd.

"Quinn's wife just given birth and requested a week absence to be with her and the new baby girl. So I need you to cover for him this week." mention in his jolly way, proud to spread the good news.

"Well, if you think that I can do that sir, okay." After that explanation, she couldn't argue anymore. She felt happy that one of her colleagues have the good news of a new life. She would like to have such luck to become a mother, but knows that now is not the time to wonder something that lately since her sister moving in with her, have crossed her mind. "Also tell Quinn, congrats." She walked out to her car.

* * *

"Hi, I'm new here in this town and wonder if you can tell me where is the nearest motel to stay?" Ben build up courage in this couple of minutes, if not now, then when. She was about to leave and didn't knew if he even get the chance to do it after today.

"Yes, there's one almost at the outskirt of the town, only take 10 minutes in-car, if you want I can take you there is on my way home anyways." Eliza tell the man, that now by looking at the paper his name was Benjamin Deetz. "Where are you?" His accent was more from the north she could place him on New York or New Jersey, she know because she was from Culpeper, Virginia.

"I'm from New England a place called Peaceful Pines." Ben looking at her if his last name or the name of the place could ring a bell to her, but he see no reaction. She seem can't remember at all.

"Well, what bring you to Enid, Oklahoma?" She ask out of politeness, assuming that maybe he's just like any other that move here, trying to find a quiet place to live and maybe have a famiily. Her reason was to be in a quiet place and be on her own for a while.

"Well, saw about the job oportunity in the internet and said "why not?" Already lived in a small town and like its peaceful ambient. To be out of the folks house, you know what I mean." It wasn't his real reason, but to make it sound less creepy than "It's because of you" reason.

She took him to the motel and let him out of her car, "Then see ya tomorrow at the station then" se said before leaving and left him entering the main door. He waited until her car was out of sight and he walk to behing the motel building and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Back to the Netherworld, to the Roadhouse and his parents that would be curious of the development of the situation with their son.


	4. Chapter 4

"Beetlejuice, you know what date is coming soon?" asked Lydia to her husband. The small and petite women with the red spider shirt, black long pants and black sandal-like shoes, come close to her husband, the ghost with the black and white stripe suit, lavender color shirt, black ties and black boots. She haven't change or age a bit, the moment that Anabella death, Lydia haven't age, by now she should have the body of a 70-year-old mortal, but she looked like she is in her 30's. Up to this day she and Beetlejuice have been baffle with questions; if this was Anabella's doing?

She now is full residential of the Netherworld, since she doesn't have much in the real world that hold her. Beside she's supposed to be an old woman and going to the real world looking rather the opposite would create more red flag, if she was to come to the real world would be anywhere except the Peaceful Pines. Well, until the rest of the people who know her are still alive. Her father and Delia are residents there too, he died of a heart attack 20 years ago and Delia just came to pass 3 years ago, she died very old in the operating table, having one of those plastic surgeries that were to try to make her look young. So you can say that the Deetz family know about Beetlejuice and became one big family with the Juice family. Charles, Delia, Gnat, Bea and Donny would go to visit the Roadhouse more frequent, much to the displeasure of Beetlejuice.

"No, babes, what?" The Ghost with the Most acted like he didn't have a clue of what she was talking. But of course he knew, its their anniversary and their favorite holiday of the year, Halloween. Have been 40 years that they got together in marriage, after a series of events that menace to separate them. But that would be better for another story, huh?

"Beetlejuice?!" Lydia giving that looked, that he like to see, that she was getting annoyed, he could hold it any longer and start to laugh, making Lydia laugh as well.

"Babes, you think I would forget one of the most important days in my after-life." Beetlejuice said it to peace up his wifey, many things have change since the marriage, for once the curse of 3 time name, and the puns transformation had been lifted. Still he would need his Lyds to leave the Netherworld, because she was still considered alive and his wife can call him by his name freely. Now he was a semi-retire prankter, husband and father. The Roadhouse have been cleaner since Lydia moved in and he have taken a couple of bath in the years, to Bea Juice happiness, he only needed to get a job and that would make Gnat happy. (JOB! bleh, like that would ever happened) Beetlejuice thought to himself.

"ohh, Beej!" embracing in a hug, later to her to pull his tie toward her so their lips could be connected in a kiss. As the kiss continue and their hand start to get active, Lydia unbuttoning his shirt and he placing his hand under hers, and before anything else would go from there.

"Yo, you two get a ROOM!" Ben scream as he was covering his eyes from such a view. That was too much, he knew that his parents really love each other and after all those years have passion in the relationship, but from affection to see his parent in a foul play was traumaticing.

"Well, that's not a bad idea." reply Beetlejuice making some eyes movement indicating to his wife to the direction of their bedroom, but Lydia got separated from him and walked to her son.

"Any luck Ben?" looking at the distraught face that her son gave, not knowing it was for his predicament or the scene that just witness.

"Well, I talked to her."

"That's good, son, that's a start." Beetlejuice stated a little frustrated for the interruption of that moment of privacy, but his son need him now.

"Her name now is Eliza, she's a police officer and live in a house with another young woman and two small children. That's all I could get so far. She doesn't remember nothing, even mentioning Peaceful Pines didn't make the trick." He walk and sit in the sofa of the un-living room. "I even applying for the police to get close to her, not knowing if that's gonna work."

"Ben, some things take time, at least you found her and hopefully still have a chance to win her over, again." Lydia placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on top of his head. "Do you still love her, son?"

"When I saw her, I fell in love all over again. I can't simply leave her there."

"Son, remember that now she's not your wife anymore, your wife Anabella died that day and she's a reincarnation. Anabella is there is her soul, but now she goes by another name. If your meant to be, it will happened. Until she fell in love you can gain her and make her remember you, on the contrary she will forget you completely and move on with her new love. Just as Juno told you about reincarnation."

"But Juno wouldn't actually tell me that Anabella was a reincarnation, because of the "client privacy," how I know that for sure. Beside Dad happened to have the same predicament that me, they erase your memory Mom." Ben didn't like to be reminded that he may have lost his Anabella forever and specially get angry when Juno doesn't tell him the thing, talk in neutrality and confidentiality. For once would like that someone would tell him, the fact, such as that woman is actually Anabella and that he have to do "this" to jog her memory back and have a happy ending. But the Netherworld and the real world wouldn't make it that simple, look more like it was for amuzement or torment that they do those thing to the living, the dead or in his case the hybrid. He remember the story that his father told him once of the time that the Power All Be erase Lydia's after the marriage fiasco and the first time they fell in love, sent her back to be a 12-year-old and his father was force to become her best friend. But his father was pacient and won her over, and now their together. So why he can't try to.

"You said it son, they erase Lydia's memory, she didn't died, Anabella did died, her body was destroyed and her soul went to the Upperworld, the thing may look similar but still are different." Beetlejuice as much he like to mess with other and bust their balls, he didn't like to say that to his son. He maybe a 600 plus years ghost, but Ben is his son, and as any father want to give hope and make his son happy. "But remember you're a Juice and we don't go by the rules. So keep that in mind and fight." Trying to lift his son beat down attitude, still wondering himself if that would help.

It was getting late and if he wanted to be able to continue his approach tomorrow with Eliza and do those stupid thing, he need his rest. He came to his bedroom and change to his red printed spider pijama and lay on his bed. But only could do during the night was to think of the day that was approaching, what talked to his parents and of her. Would Eliza really be his Anabella? Do he have a chance with her? Do he have to give her up and let her live her "human" life? NO! He won't do that, after many years of searching, crying for his loss and to give up as he just found her.


End file.
